Question
by Rukiyo
Summary: Enma asks Cozart a question. Cozart00 Cozart x Enma


Upon reading your orders for the Tuna Cafe fanfiction and reviews for Fork in the Road, I took a break and my mind wandered to Enma and Cozart... don't ask why.

Thus, this story had been made. It's definitely PWP, but who cares? I have yet to find fanfiction mainly on this pairing and I was in the mood to write it, so I thought _Why not?_

So this story was created. Hope you guys like it and remember. **I do not own KHR!**

* * *

><p>Enma let out a gasp when soft hands tenderly stroked the skin of his abdomen. He whimpered when they traveled lower and traced around a certain appendage. He let out a whine slip out accidentally for the fact that it was not touching his heated need. Simply avoiding it. Enma blushed bright red at the sound and the other chuckled.<p>

"Come on Enma, let out your voice," the other murmured seductively into his ear and licked the shell, causing Enma to gasp. He gripped the white dress shirt that the other wore.

"P-p-primo…," Enma choked as he felt the hands ghost over his erection. The other grinned.

"What's my name, my dear possessor," Primo said, as he stroked Enma's jawline. "Say it, and I'll touch you… here." A finger trailed lightly from the base to the tip of his manhood. Enma let out a cry and whimpered when the hand retracted itself. "Come on Enma… come on…"

"C-C-Cozart…," Enma blushed. How could he be doing this kind of thing with the Simon Primo? He cried out when a hand enclosed over his heated erection and started stroking him.

"That's a good boy," Cozart cooed. Enma gasped when Cozart trailed his thumb over his tip and fondled his scrotum. Enma put his arm over Cozart's shoulder and gripped his dress shirt from the back. "So cute…" Cozart leaned in a kissed Enma on the lips, his fingers never yielding in teasing the boy's penis.

"Mmn!" Enma moaned into Cozart's mouth and the other smirked into the kiss. Pulling back, Cozart watched a trail of saliva connected their tongues and then broke. Enma was left with his eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed, tongue still sticking out his mouth (which was slightly open) and panting. Cozart felt himself react to the arousing scene and pulled back. Enma whined at the loss of the contact and his throbbing dick. Cozart unzipped his pants and let out his own manhood, causing Enma's eyes to widen. His ancestor was so much larger than him! He covered his face in embarrassment at the throbbing manhood of his grandfather and Cozart chuckled. He grabbed Enma's hand and put it to his erection.

"Touch me too, Enma," Cozart said. He frowned when Enma's hand did not move and the other was tense. He wrapped his hand around Enma's and tugged it up and down to pump his need. Enma gasped at the feel and Cozart groaned at the friction. He continued the movement and saw precum leaking from Enma's erection. Cozart grinned. So this was turning his dear heir on…

Cozart let go of Enma's hand and watched the other moving without his assistance. Enma gasped when he realized that he was jerking off his ancestor and stopped. Cozart had let out a whine and grabbed the back of Enma's head, pulling it to go face first in front of his erection. Enma was lurched forward and felt the erection prodding his cheek. "Come on Enma, suck me…"

Enma shyly licked the tip of the penis and took hold of it with two hands. Cozart groaned when Enma took the tip into his mouth and started playing with the head with his tongue. The deep red blush did not leave Enma's face as he took his deeper into his mouth. "That's a good boy…"

Enma let out a surprise sound when he felt fingers prodding his behind, groping is butt cheeks. However, a hand on the back of his head kept him from taking his mouth off of the penis. He suddenly felt an invasion in his virgin hole and out a shocked and confused moan. Cozart groaned at the vibrations and stroked Enma's red hair. He continued to prod around his possessor's hole and then added two fingers and started to scissor him. Enma gasped and moaned in pain. He continued to suck on his ancestor's need and when he felt the hand leave his head, he began to bob his head up and down. Let took him out of his mouth and started stroking him and playing with the tip with his mouth. Cozart let out a grunt of approval and watched as Enma ran his tongue over the tip and traced a vein.

"Mmn… yeah…" Cozart smiled when Enma jumped in surprise at the voice and then Cozart added a third finger in causing the poor boy to shudder and mewl confusedly. Enma nibbled softly at the side of the cock and trailed his tongue up from the base to the tip and Cozart groaned. Enma stroked him and leaned down and sucked on his balls. Cozart grinned. Enma was a natural!

Taking his fingers out, Cozart deemed Enma ready while the poor younger boy whined at the loss. Cozart flipped Enma over and tossed him on the bed while hurriedly getting on top of him. Enma started up at identical scarlet eyes and flushed a deep red. Cozart leaned down and kissed the boy, rubbing their erections together. Enma gasped, giving Cozart entrance to his mouth. Slipping his tongue into, Cozart traced around the entire area of the other's mouth and then pulled back. He divided Enma's legs so that he was snugly between the younger boy's thighs and his cock was teasing the younger's entrance. Enma let out a surprise gasp when Cozart slipped the tip in, but teasingly pulled out and put it in again.

"A-ah," Enma gasped. Cozart grinned. "N-no…"

"No? You don't want this? Then how are you going to deal with… this?" Cozart's fingers ghosted over Enma's erection. Enma blushed and shuddered. He put the tip in again and was about to pull out before Enma grabbed his shoulders.

"S-stop… d-don't do that again… I…"

"What is it that you want?" Cozart asked as he continued to tease Enma. Enma gasped and shivered.

"I-I don't really know… but I want you to…," Enma gasped when the head when in again. "I want you to… put it all in me…"

"Very well," Cozart smirked as he thrusted all the way in, causing Enma's eyes to widen and let out a silent scream. He pulled out and Enma looked at him confusedly and reluctant before the elder thrusted back in quickly. Enma yelped and moaned. Cozart continued to rock his hips back and forth, causing Enma to moan and thrash around, trying to find something to hold onto.

After a few more thrusts, Cozart flipped Enma on to his side and positioned themselves so that he was holding one of Enma's leg and it was left dangling over his shoulder. Enma looked over his shoulder and yelped when he felt Cozart bury himself deep inside of him. "A-aah!" A few thrusts later, Enma let out a violent shudder and scream. Cozart grinned.

"Looks like I found it!" Enma saw white spots and a knot building in his stomach as his ancestor thrusted roughly at that once spot that made him see stars.

"O-oh! U-un!~ Haahhhh….. Uh-uh-uh-un…," Enma let out strange sounds and gasps when Cozart pounded his way inside of the boy, causing him to scream for his dear life. Sweat trailed down their faces and Cozart looked mindfully at the younger's erection. Grabbing a hold of it and stroking it in time with his thrusts, Enma let out a cry and his vision turned white when he came messily all over Cozart's hand. The other grunted when the heat around him clenched and tightened. He let out his load inside of the boy causing Enma to shudder at the feeling of being filled.

Cozart let Enma's hole milk him nice and well before pulling out. Enma mewled and Cozart smiled. He let their breathing slow down before he tapped Enma with his hand. "As much as you would like to rest and sleep, you need to get a nice shower and change your clothes before your famiglia comes back. You wouldn't want them to see you like this, would you?" To show what he meant, Cozart lowered his head and stuck his tongue inside of Enma's swollen hole. Enma gapsed and cried out. Cozart pulled away. "Or would you like me to clean you?"

Enma's eyes widened when Cozart's warm breath ghosted over his erection and the other took him in hole. Four fingers entered him and Enma cried out. He thanked god that there was no one in the house to see or hear the lewd acitivities he was doing with his ancestor. "A-ah! Ah! Oh! Ooohhh… Nnmm…!" Cozart's tongue trailed around Enma's base and then rose to do the same to the head. The fingers thrusted into him, none to gently, but Enma still moaned. He felt Cozart pull away from his erection, but his fingers did not stop. He started to ride them, causing Cozart's smile to widen.

When had he lost himself to the pleasure? Enma got on his knees and bounced up and down on the fingers. He let out a long moan and screamed when he saw white spots and came for the second time. Cozart leaned his head down in time to catch the semen that shot out and then felt the tight hole clench around his fingers.

"Mmn…" Cozart pulled his fingers out and licked the boy's cum-covered hole. Sweat sparkled on their skin. Cozart picked Enma up bridal style and entered the bathroom which was conveniently next to the bed. Thank goodness Enma's room was a master-bedroom style. Turning on the shower, Cozart made sure to lock the door and he pushed Enma up against the shower wall as he felt the warm water hit them. Enma gasped weakly and Cozart started to lower himself so that it was easy for him to suck on Enma's entrance, sticking his tongue inside and moving it around. Enma let out a confused cry and felt his penis react. Cozart looked up to see Enma shivering and gasping in pleasure. He felt himself harden at the sight and immediately rose and stuck himself deep into the younger boy.

Enma screamed out and clawed at the bathroom wall. Cozart was planning on making this quick. Manuevering around Enma until he found the boy's prostrate. When he did he thrusted desperately at that once spot and Emna cried out when his erection was bumping against the shower wall. Cozart reached over and played with his nipples as he thrusted into his heir with a rapid speed.

"Yu—uhn… uhn… unf… ah… AAh!" Enma gripped one of Cozart's hands as they played with his penis and nipples. "I'm going to… again… I'm going to—!"

Enma came messily over the shower wall and Cozart pulled out and came all over Enma's back. They panted and Cozart let out a satisfied groan and Enma let out a tired mewl. Cozart cleaned them up and slipped Enma into some fresh clothes before fixing up the bed and laying his dear successor onto the bed and pulled the sheets up. Enma looked at him weakly.

"And that Enma, is how two males have sex. I can re-teach this as many times as you like. Remember, if you have any more Sex. Ed questions, or want some experience, you know where to find me. Cozart smiled and then he glowed and disappeared back into the ring that sat innocently on Enma's bedside table. Enma let out a tired sigh before closing his eyes. Maybe he would take his ancestor up on that offer.


End file.
